The Doctor's Grace
by WinterGrace816
Summary: A young woman has fallen through a crack in time and space. Stuck in the Whoniverse, what dangers await her? Will the Doctor and his many companions like her? Find out in the Doctor's Grace.
1. Prologue: An Average Day

Prologue: An Average Day

 _ **No one's POV:**_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! THUMP!**

"Uhhhh," a small lump in the center of the bed groaned with displeasure at being awoken at such an ungodly hour (9:00 A.M.). A pair of tired hazel eyes peered out of the blanket burrito that had been created sometime during the night. "Five more minutes," the lump mumbled to itself sleepily.

 _You're going to be late for class,_ a voice whispered in their mind. _You don't want that do you? Wake up!_

"Fine," The lump conceded, throwing the bundle of blankets off of itself. Dragging themselves to the bathroom, they grabbed their toothbrush and started to brush their teeth.

 _ **First Person POV:**_

 __I sighed as I finished brushing my teeth, and looked at the figure in the mirror. Tired eyes stared back at me as I attempted to make myself look more presentable. My hair was one of my favorite aspects of my face, but right now it looked like a bird's nest on top of my head. It was a beautiful black, blue, and purple ombre bird's nest, but still a tangled mess that need to be fixed. Carefully, I brushed out the tangles. After they were all out I braided my hair into a messy side braid. I had tried to make it neat, but of course it came out messy. _Whatever._

 _Okay,_ I thought to myself, _time to move on to the face_. I grimaced looking at the massive black bags under my eyes. I had stayed up till four in the morning watching re-runs of Doctor Who, and I was only slightly regretting that decision. It was an easy enough fix with a bit of concealer applied under the eye. I looked around trying to remember what other makeup I wore on a daily basis. Chap Stick! That's right. I wear it so I don't pick at the skin on my lips. It's a habit I've been trying to break, since I've made myself bleed by accident far too often.

Now onto clothes! I picked out a gray tank top, a light blue sweatshirt to put over it, a black skater skirt, gray leggings, and navy blue converse. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 9:40.

"Cool," I whispered to myself, "I have twenty minutes to get to class." I grabbed a water out of the fridge, put it in my Hufflepuff backpack, grabbed my keys, and headed out the door.

 _ **Three hours later. . .**_

The teacher had _finally_ let out class, so now it was time to go get coffee with my good friend, Bethany. I sighed, _maybe she can help me with the mountain of homework I've been putting off,_ I thought as I gathered my books and headed towards the door.

As I made my way to the coffee shop where Bethany and I usually met, I started to space out. I had walked that route almost a hundred times, what could go wrong? Anyway, the next season of Doctor Who was taking forever to come out, and I was so excited for it that I could barely contain it. The Doctor would be a girl for the first time ever! How could you not be excited about that? There were so many new possibilities and the whole idea of a female Doctor just made me happy.

Suddenly, I tripped over something. What it was I may never know (probably air or my own feet), but my face soon met the ground in an incredibly graceful (not) face plant.

I groaned starting to sit up, but stopped quickly. I wasn't on my knees in the middle of the sidewalk like I thought I would be. Everything looked completely different. It looked like the Tardis console room, but that couldn't be right. As much as I wanted the Doctor to be real, he wasn't. That was a simple fact of my existence, but that was completely thrown out the window when the Ninth Doctor came strutting through the door.

He didn't even notice me, just started piloting his _time machine_ , which of course was not a smooth ride. I somehow managed to stay on my knees in the midst of the chaos, but I couldn't stop the yelp that soon left my lips. The time lord must have heard me, because he looked right at me and the flight suddenly came to a screeching halt.

He quickly walked over to where I was now huddled in a fetal position. Towering over my small frame angrily, he asked, "Who are you and how did you get on my ship?"

I tried to answer him, I really did, but all that came out was a small squeak. I tried again, but got the same results. I could tell he was getting impatient, so I kept trying, getting more and more frantic each time. Soon I stopped being able to breathe properly, my breath either came out in far too short bursts or not at all. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the Doctor kneeling in front of me with a comforting smile on his face.

"Now, there was no need to work yourself up like that," he said in a comforting tone. "Can you take a deep breath in for me?" He asked.

I tried, but didn't succeed. However, I was not one to give up, so I tried again and succeeded.

"Okay, now hold that in for five seconds, then let it out," he instructed gently. I did as I was told. "Good, now repeat those steps."

As I repeated the steps, I could feel the panic starting to ebb away. I looked up at him once I could, and finally answered his question, "My name is Grace Jackson and I have no idea how I got here."


	2. Chapter One: Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter One: Getting to Know Each Other with Food

I looked at the man crouched in front of me, wondering how could I know him so well, yet so little at the same time? The man was a mystery wrapped in an enigma with a splash of sass thrown in for good measure. I was broken from my thoughts when he cleared his throat.

"What do you mean? How do you not know how you got on my ship?" he asked, looking at me as if I was crazy, which I might have been seeing as the Doctor himself was kneeling in front of me.

As I thought about the question, I wondered how I had gotten myself into this situation. I was about to explain what had led up to me being here, when my stomach growled loudly. Turning bright red, I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Now, I know what you're going to think, that I should eat more than that, but I was busy. I had homework due today, and I tend to procrastinate till the last minute, which causes me to forget about basic necessities, like food and sleep.

He sighed, causing me to look up at him once more. He had this look on his face like, "Humans," with a sassy eye roll for good measure.

"Come on," he ordered gently, getting to his feet, "I'm not going to get any answer if you starve."

He started walking away quickly, so I hopped up and hurried after him. As I followed along, I wondered where he was leading me. We ended up taking so many twists and turns that I got a bit lost trying to figure out where we were in the massive ship. Even if I tried, I couldn't have made it back to the console room. Finally, after what seemed like ages (but was probably only a few minutes, at most), we made it to where ever he was taking me.

He held the door open for me as I stepped into . . . a small kitchen? I didn't the Tardis had a kitchen! Although, it would make since one existed somewhere, the ship was infinite, after all.

I watched confusedly as the Doctor went over and started getting out the ingredients to make a something. It looked like a grilled cheese, but it couldn't be right. That seemed a bit too domestic for the man who scorned anything even remotely domestic.

After a couple of minutes however, it became apparent that that was what he was making. After sliding it off of the pan and onto a plate, he placed the slightly burnt sandwich in front of me.

"You do like grilled cheese don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded slightly, even though that was anything but true. Even though I despised grilled cheeses, I was so hungry at that point that I would eat almost anything. As I dug into my sandwich, he cleared his throat, causing me to look at him questioningly.

"How about we figure out how you got here and see if we can't send you back," He said, "Now what can you tell me about what was happening right before you boarded my ship?"

As I explained what had happened, the furrow in his brow got deeper and deeper. When I finished, he nodded as if he had figured something out, what it was I had no idea, but it was something and that was enough for me.

"Also, you didn't seem that surprised about suddenly appearing here or by the size of my ship. Why is that?" he asked.

I looked down at what remained of my sandwich, wondering how I could explain that I had watched him on TV for years without sounding really creepy. I sighed and finally spoke, "There's this TV show that I watch about space travel and aliens, and I always sort of liked to think it was real." I took a deep breath, and steeled myself for the next part, "It's called Doctor Who."

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "You must have fallen through a hole in universes, that's the only thing that makes sense." He finally told me. "It's incredibly rare, but it can happen." He looked at me and sighed heavily. "However, right now, I don't have the means to open the way back to your dimension."

"But I have to get back. I have a family, friends, a life. That can't all be over, right?" I was once again on the verge of a panic attack, and I could tell the Doctor was getting ready to help me through it, but I managed to calm myself.

"I will do everything in my power to find you a way home," He told me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, "but for now, you can stay with me on the Tardis."

"Okay." I mumbled.

"I have a question," He said suddenly, "You don't have to answer, but do you have anxiety?"

I was surprised. Now, I wasn't completely caught off guard by the question, I mean, I had just almost had two panic attacks in front of him. No, what surprised me was my answer. I nodded slowly and explained, "I have anxiety and depression." I waited with bated breath, completely expecting him to take back his offer to let me stay, but that never came. Not many people treated me the same after finding out I had depression. They always treated me like I was fragile and they needed to walk on eggshells when they were around me. But he was different, simply nodding like he understood. With all the things he's been through, he probably did.

However, as I was thinking about my illness, a realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I face-palmed. At the Doctor's confused look, I explained, "I have to take medication to keep my depression in check. The most I can go is a week without them before I become an anxiety ridden mess."

"What are they called," at my strange look, he elaborated, "I can get you the medication you need, if you tell me what it's called."

After mouthing "Oh," to myself, I listed the meds I needed. He wrote them down on a piece of paper (wait, where did that come from, he didn't have that before? Oh wait, his pockets are bigger on the inside, duh) and said he would get them later.

I nodded, grateful. A thought popped into my head though, _where was he going before I sidetracked him,_ so I asked him.

"The Nestene Consciousness!" he exclaimed bounding towards the console room.

I blinked as I realized what episode we were on. The first episode of New Who, the first episode of Doctor Who I ever watched. _I was wondering where Rose was,_ I thought as I sprinted after him, _and now I know, she's not a companion yet._ While I was going to miss my life and my friends, I could just tell, this was going to be awesome.


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting Rose Tyler

Chapter Two: Meeting Rose Tyler

As I sprinted after the Doctor, I couldn't help but fangirl a bit at the thought of meeting the Rose Tyler. After all, she was my first companion, and, while she is no longer my favorite, she will always hold a special place in my heart.

We soon came to a halt as we reached the console room, and I was forced to hold onto the railing for dear life as the Doctor piloted the Tardis like the madman he was.

Finally, after several minutes of trying desperately not to fall (and failing miserably), we landed.

The Doctor looked over at me, realized I had fallen at some point, and graciously helped me up. "We're here!" He exclaimed excitedly, before rushing off once again.

I groaned. _Why does he have to run so much? I hate exercise!_ I thought before running to catch up with him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running, I made it to Rose's apartment.

The Doctor was already sonicing (Is sonicing a word? Probably not. Whatever.) the cat door. Now it was just a waiting game. Almost as soon as I thought that, the Doctor jumped back and the door opened to reveal the lovely Rose.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked indignantly.

"I live here!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor asked, quite rudely. He was the King of Rudeness after all.

"Because I do." Rose stated, just as indignant, "I'm only home because someone blew up my job!" She exclaimed before turning sharply to look at me, "And who are you supposed to be? You weren't with him earlier."

I opened and closed my mouth several times, clearly not expecting her to speak to me. Thankfully, the Doctor noticed my distress and jumped in.

"Her name is Grace," he told her, before getting back to the matter at hand, "Clearly, I got the wrong signal," he explained, before knocking on her head like it was a door, "Nope, bonehead. Bye now." He turned to leave with a small flourish of his hand.

Rose, however, was not having that. She grabbed both of our shoulders and dragged us into her apartment, saying, "Inside, both of you, now."

"Who is it?" Jackie Tyler inquired from her room.

"It's about last night," Rose explained, popping her head in the doorway of her mother's bedroom. "They're part of the inquiry, just give us ten minutes." She waited for her mother to give some form of confirmation, before striding into the living room area.

I walked after her, but made sure to stay close enough to hear the Doctor and Jackie's brief conversation.

"She deserves compensation!" Jackie screeched at the man standing in the doorway.

"Oh, we're talking millions," the Doctor drawled, clearly wanting to get out of this situation.

"I'm in my dressing gown," Jackie pointed out, suddenly sounding incredibly flirty.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor once again drawled, not picking up on her flirty tone or demeanor.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," she sounded even more seductive than before.

"Yes, there is." the Doctor seemed to be picking up on her attempts to be flirty and seemed slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Well, anything could happen," Jackie stated.

The Doctor could not have looked more uncomfortable. It was kind of hilarious, but at the same time I felt kind of bad for him.

"No," he said shortly before leaving.

"Don't mind the mess," Rose called from the kitchen. "Do either of you want coffee?"

The Doctor contemplated for a minute before replying, "Might as well, thanks. Just milk."

"What about you Grace? Want me to make you some coffee?" She asked when I didn't reply.

"No, thank you," I politely declined. I would have accepted, but I knew we wouldn't be here long enough for me to drink it.

She shrugged and went to make coffee for the Doctor and herself.

I knew most of this dialogue by heart, so I idled about the room, occasionally picking something up that piqued my interest, and listened to the Doctor and Rose banter with each other.

"We should go to the police," Rose stated. "Seriously. Both of us." She reiterated.

The Doctor looks disinterestedly at a magazine lying on the table. Upon further inspection, I saw it was a copy of _Heat_ (Whatever that was) on the coffee table. "That won't last. He's gay, and she's an alien."

I giggle slightly, causing the Doctor to beam.

Rose, however, continued like the Doctor hadn't spoken, "I'm not blaming you," she stated, "even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

The Doctor flicked through a paperback quickly before concluding with, "Hmm. Sad ending."

Once again, Rose continued as if the Doctor hadn't spoken, "They said on the news they'd found a body."

I flinched slightly at that. Even though he had never been shown, I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor man.

The Doctor picked up an envelope from a stack of letters. "Rose Tyler," he concluded after seeing the name on the letter. Looking around again a mirror caught his eye and he looked at his reflection. "Ah, could've been worse," he said, playing with his ears. "Look at the ears."

"I like them," I said quietly, not looking at him. "I think they suit you."

He beamed at me, somehow even brighter than before.

"All the same, he was nice," she stated, before repeating herself softly, "nice bloke."

"Luck be a lady." He said as he attempted to shuffle a pack of cards. The key word there was _attempted._

"Anyway," she continued, "if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

Moments after she said this, the pack of cards went flying as the Doctor tried fruitlessly to catch them.

"I want you to explain everything," Rose demanded.

The Doctor cringed slightly, looking at the cards strewn across the floor and said, "Maybe not."

Drawing yet another giggle out of me.

He was about to beam at me when he heard the cat flap rattle. "Do you have a cat?" He asked Rose skeptically.

"No," Rose responded, confused.

I decided to go investigate, but I was caught off guard when a mannequin arm jumped out of nowhere and grabbed my throat. I struggled to get it off, and I could feel the Doctor trying to help. My vision started to go black. All I could think was _why me?_

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I just wanted to thank everyone who favorited, followed, or commented. It means so much to me. I am always open to critique and ideas, so if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to comment.**

 **I am going to try to update this story or another at least once a week. That may not happen, but that's the plan at least.**

 **I will see you all next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter Three: Wondering Doctor Who?

Chapter Three: Wondering Doctor Who?

I gasped for breath as the pressure on my neck was lifted. There was the sound of a struggle to my left, and I looked to find the source feeling dazed. The Doctor was attempting to pull the plastic arm off of Rose's face. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wanted to help, but I knew from experience that focusing on my breathing was the priority (Not that I had been strangled before, I've just had a lot of panic attacks and thought it might be similar.) I didn't have to worry about it though, since a few seconds after I thought this, the Doctor managed to pull the arm off of her and sonic it dead.

He turned around to check on me, and once he saw that I was mostly alright, he said, "It's alright, I've stopped it. See, armless," he joked, waving the arm around as if it was waving at us.

I giggled quietly after finally catching my breath. It wasn't very funny, but I needed to laugh.

Rose, on the other hand, became angry that he was joking about something that had almost killed her just a moment ago. The angry blonde grabbed the arm out of his hands and slapped him with it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, playing up the pain for dramatic effect. Then, he grabbed the arm back, helped me up, and ran off towards the Tardis.

I quickly followed, but at a slower pace; after all, I had just been strangled.

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed, indignant, before rushing after us. "You can't just go swanning off!"

"Yes we can," he stated, not even looking back, "This is us, swanning off."

"But that arm was moving." Rose exclaimed, huffing in frustration, before continuing, "It tried to kill me."

"No, it didn't," he stated matter-of-factly. "It was trying to kill me."

I made an irate sound at that, and he amended his statement.

"I don't understand why it went after Grace though," he pondered. "It was supposed to go after me." He looked back at me and concluded, "She must have been closer. Sorry, Grace." He gave me a look that I interpreted to mean sorry. I was about to respond when Rose cut in.

"You two can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on," she ordered.

"No, I don't," the Doctor stated bluntly.

"All right, then, I'll go to the police," Rose began, attempting to sound tough and failing miserably, "I'll tell everyone." She pointed an accusing finger at him, "You said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She put her hands on her hips decisively.

He looked back at her with an _are you kidding me_ look and said, "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

I smiled at their banter, momentarily forgetting I was actually there and not watching all of this on a TV screen. After all, I am an avid Nine/Ten x Rose shipper

"Sort of," she grumbled.

He smirked hearing the doubt in her voice and joked, "Doesn't work."

Once again, I giggled, which elicited a grin from the sassmaster.

Rose, on the other hand, was not amused and ground out, "Who are you?"

The Doctor looked at her like she was an idiot and replied, "Told you. I'm the Doctor, and this is Grace."

"Yeah, but Doctor what and Grace who?" Rose seemed to be getting frustrated with the Doctor.

At the question of my name, though, I couldn't help but snicker softly. 'Grace who' really. "My name is Grace Jackson," I replied, still snickering slightly.

Right as I was speaking, the Doctor stated, "Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor and Grace Jackson?" She asked skeptically.

"Hello," we somehow managed to say this in perfect unison and even do a little wave together.

Rose looked at us like we had three heads. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" She asked, obviously directing her question at the Doctor.

"Not really," I replied, unintentionally cutting off the Doctor. "I mean, both of my names are fairly common."

They both gave me this look that plainly said _what_ , so I just smirked and continued walking.

Shaking herself back into questioning mode, Rose asked, "Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you part of the police?"

"Just passing through," the Doctor stated, purposely not actually answering her question. "I'm a long way from home."

I placed a hand on his arm, silently supporting him while he talked about his home.

He gave me a strange look, but he seemed grateful for it none the less.

"But what have I done wrong?" Rose continued, oblivious to what had just occurred, "How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you," the Doctor groaned. "You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me," Rose huffed.

"It was after me, not you," the Doctor explained in a tone that suggested exactly what he thought of her. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."

"So what you're saying is," Rose started skeptically, "the entire world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah," the Doctor stated shortly.

"You're full of it," Rose said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sort of, yeah," I jumped in snickering.

He gave me a strange look, but continued walking.

"But, all this plastic stuff," Rose continued on as if I hadn't interrupted, "who else knows about it?"

"No one," he answered, "Except me and Grace."

"What, you're on your own?" She asked, sounding kind of sorry for us.

"Well, who else is there?" He said defensively. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay," Rose began, "Start from the beginning." She ordered, clearly trying to gather her thoughts into a coherent sentence, "I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

The Doctor looked pleased that she was finally asking the right questions. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." He held up his handy-dandy sonic screwdriver as he said that.

"So, that's radio control?" Rose guessed, looking a bit uneasy.

"Thought control." He looked over at her, "Are you all right?"

She collected herself before continuing, "Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for?" Rose asked before joking, "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

"No," the Doctor and I replied at the same time.

"No," Rose laughed.

"It's not a price war," the Doctor chuckled before suddenly growing serious and saying, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No," Rose stated.

"But you're still listening," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you two?" She asked scrunching up her face in confusion.

The Doctor sighed before responding, "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still." He reached out and grabbed our hands, "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go….That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." He started to walk towards the Tardis but noticed I wasn't following. "Come on, Grace." He motioned for me to follow, "Time to go."

I contemplated for a moment, before replying, "Would it be okay if I stayed here for a little while?" At their strange looks, I continued, "I just want to get a bit more acclimated to my new environment. Plus, I've always wanted to visit England."

He rolled his eyes but conceded, "I'll come pick you up later. Stay with Rose."

Rose made a noise of disapproval, but one look from me had her agreeing. "Come on, then." She started to walk away.

"Okay," I said, hurrying after her, "Bye, Doctor. See you later!"

"Well," Rose said once we got a fair distance away, "I guess I'm stuck with you." Right as she was saying that, the sound of the Tardis taking off could be heard in the distance, and she turned and ran towards it.

I hurried after her and thought to myself, _This is going to be fun._

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, my wonderful readers! All of your favorites, follows, and comments really warm my heart and I want to thank you. You really are amazing and I just want to tell you that. Anyway, I will see you later, bye!**


	5. Chapter Four: Learning Clive's Theory

Chapter Four: Learning Clive's Theory

"Hey, hey, here's my woman," the amazing Mickey Smith said as he smacked Rose's butt, "Kit off!" He pecked her cheek slightly.

"Shut up." Rose blushed at the action.

I walked in shortly after this, and I could tell Mickey was confused as to why some random girl was coming into is apartment.

Apparently, Rose could tell as well, because she quickly introduced us, "Mickey this is Grace; Grace this is Mickey. Grace is . . ." she paused trying to think of what to call me, "a friend?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Grace," Mickey said. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Likewise," I stated, returning the handshake. I could barely contain my urge to fangirl. While Mickey may not have been my favorite companion, he certainly was one of my favorite tin dogs, and I couldn't wait to get to know him better.

"Coffee?" Mickey asked us.

"No, thank you," I replied.

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug-and I don't mean rinse-I mean wash," she clarified before asking, "Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom," he joked, before remembering something. "Don't read my emails!"

I followed Rose back to Mickey's bedroom, not really paying attention to my surroundings. When we got there, Rose sat down at the computer and booted it up. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you just told me what you know about the Doctor," Rose said for the fiftieth time (Okay, it was probably only about five, but who's counting?).

"Where's the fun in that?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes but turned back to the computer and started searching. The first thing she tried was "Doctor Living Plastic," which came up with a little over fifty-five thousand results. Next, she tried "Doctor Blue Box," and that was the winner. At the top of the page was the one she wanted. The one for Clive that asked if you had seen the Doctor with a fuzzy picture as an example.

She stood up and motioned for me to follow.

 _I guess we're going to Clive's house._

…

It wasn't long before Mickey's yellow bug pulled up to our destination.

"You're not coming in," Rose groaned. "Grace is coming with me, so I'll be fine. Besides, he's safe. He's got a wife and kids."

Mickey looked at her skeptically, "Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say."

I had to agree with him there, but seeing as I knew what would happen, I wasn't worried.

As we walked up the path to the house, I turned back to look at Mickey one more time and tried to give him a reassuring smile, but what I saw took the smile right off my face. One of Clive's neighbors was wheeling their trashcan out to the road, and even though I knew he would be fine, I had to fight the urge to turn back and be the one taken. _No, I need to save Clive,_ I tried to convince myself. _Mickey will be fine._ I wanted so badly to save Mickey, but I had to save Clive, so before I could change my mind, I hurried after the blonde companion.

When we got to the door, Rose knocked decisively. It was a few moments before a young boy opened the door.

"Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." Rose explained.

"Dad! It's two of your nutters!" the boy called back into the house. You could practically hear the eye roll in his voice.

"Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose," Clive said after he got to the door. "I'm Clive, obviously."

"I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me," Rose warned jokingly.

"No, good point. No murders," he said as he waved at Mickey, who glared at him as if daring him to try something.

"Who is it?" A woman called from somewhere in the house.

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor," he called back, "They've been reading the website." He turned back to us and gestured for us to enter. "Please, come through. I'm in the shed."

We walked through the house, but I didn't really pay attention. I only started paying attention when we got to the shed and Clive started talking again.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean," Clive explained, before showing us pictures taken of the Doctor throughout history, "If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always the Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rose confirmed.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original," he explained, holding up a picture of Nine in the crowd surrounding Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas, Texas. "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?"

"It must be his father," Rose tried to explain.

"Going further back," Clive continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, "April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton…and friend." He held up a picture of a family. Next to them you could clearly see the Doctor. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And, here we are. 1883. Another Doctor." He held up an aged sketch of the Doctor, "And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake, and he has one constant companion," he stated ominously.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"Death," Clive said. "If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger. If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you."

"But who is he?" Rose asked, frustrated with how cryptic he was being. "Who do you think he is?"

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world," Clive theorized.

Rose stormed out, and I started to follow her but stopped and decided to tell the man, "You know," I started cautiously, "You're the closest anyone has ever gotten to what the Doctor actually is."

He looked at me skeptically but didn't get the chance to respond as I ran off after Rose.

When Rose and I got back to the car, a very obviously plastic Mickey was sitting behind the wheel. I winced and silently wondered how Rose couldn't tell that this was not her boyfriend.

"All right," Rose sighed, rubbing her fingers on the bridge of her nose, "he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza," she suggested.

"Pizza!" Mickey said robotically, "P-p-p-pizza!"

"Or Chinese," Rose suggested, still somehow oblivious to her boyfriend's state (I mean seriously! How?).

"Pizza!" Mickey said once again. He started the car and started weaving in and out of the lanes.

It was a miracle we didn't get into an accident on the way to the restaurant. When we got there, we sat at a table. Rose was still somehow ignorant to the fact that Mickey was plastic, and she started to ramble on about finding a job. I decided to tune the whole thing out and just wait for the Doctor to show up. It wasn't like this was dialogue I hadn't heard before, and to be quite honest, it was kind of boring.

"Your champagne," a man offered.

I looked up excitedly after hearing that voice. The Doctor winked at me and put a finger on his lips.

"We didn't order any champagne," Plastic Mickey denied, "Where's the Doctor?"

"Madam, your champagne," the Doctor tried again.

"It's not ours," Rose waved him off, before placing her hands on her plastic boyfriend's arms, "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Finally, she was starting to notice something wasn't right.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey demanded.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The Doctor tried once more.

It was getting kind of hard to hold in the laughter. This whole situation was just hilarious.

"Look, we didn't order it," Plastic Mickey stated, starting to get angry. He finally looked up at the Doctor. "Ah, gotcha."

As he said this, the Doctor started vigorously shaking the bottle of champagne and said, "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" He shouted as he released the cork.

The cork flew into Plastic Mickey's head, where it got absorbed. After a few moments, he spit it out (gross).

"Anyway," he said, getting up. He turned his hand into a chopper and started swinging at us. He hit the table, effectively turning it into rubble.

Rose screamed and ran away.

I quickly backed up, away from the plastic man and towards the safety of the Doctor.

The Doctor, on the other hand, went towards the plastic man and pulled its head off, causing everyone in the restaurant to scream.

From the Doctor's hands, the plastic head said, "Don't think that's going to stop me." The body got up and started flailing around aimlessly.

Rose set off the fire alarm and yelled, "Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

The Doctor grabbed both of our arms and ran towards where I knew the Tardis was.

I looked back and saw the body crashing after us, and I started running faster.

Once we were out, the Doctor sealed the exit with the sonic.

Rose ran down the alley past the Tardis and hits the gate at full speed. She tried to push the gate open but realized it was padlocked. "Open the gate!" She ordered. "Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor corrected.

"Use it!" Rose yelled, not really caring about what it was called.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here," the Doctor replied, before unlocking the Tardis and walking inside.

I hurried after him, not wanting to be out there any longer than I had to be.

From outside I heard Rose yell, "You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!"

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone once again for all of the favorites, follows, and comments. It really does mean a lot to me. I know I say that every time, but I really mean it. Also, before I forget, I haven't given a disclaimer yet, so here it is.**

 **I do not own** _ **Doctor Who**_ **. The only characters I own are my original characters.**

 **There, now that that's out of the way, I will see you all later. Bye!**


	6. Chapter Five: The Nestene Consciousness

Chapter Five: The Nestene Consciousness Attacks

 _ **Rose's POV:**_

I groaned in frustration as I tried once again to open this stupid gate. It just had to be locked didn't it? Why aren't Grace and the Doctor trying to help me open this stupid gate instead of hiding in a Police Box? I mean, really, it had to be cramped in there with the two of them. What do they think was going to happen? The plastic Mickey would just not look there? Are they just going to surprise it?

If they weren't going to open the gate, I would just have to go get the " _Sonic Screwdriver_ " and do it myself. Rolling my eyes, I started over towards the Police Box.

Bursting through the door, I stopped in my tracks and took in the scene before me. The Doctor and Grace were not cramped together in a box like I had thought; no, they were standing in a massive room. The Doctor was plugging the head into _something_ , and Grace seemed to be helping where she could. It looked like there were more rooms then the one I was standing in, but I didn't really pay attention.

I ran back out and circled the box as I tried to find any sign of the massive room hiding inside the unassuming box, but there was none. I didn't have long to think about it though, because at that moment, the plastic Mickey broke through the door. Forgoing my questions in favor of the relative safety the box offered, I ran back into the strange room inside of a box.

"It's going to follow us!" I called, pushing my entire weight against the door to keep it shut.

I apparently startled Grace because she jumped and accidently bumped into the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized to the man who hadn't even been fazed by the minor bump.

He gave her a small smile and said, "That's alright," before turning to me and saying, "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?"

Wait, what? Hordes of Genghis who? I took a moment to attempt to collect my thoughts, before replying eloquently, "Err, the inside's bigger than the outside?" I didn't know why, but my statement was apparently hilarious, because Grace seemed to barely be containing her laughter. She really was a weird girl.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"It's alien," I stated.

"Yeah."

"Are you two alien?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, before looking at me seriously. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, before turning to Grace. "What about you? Are you alien?"

"Nope," she replied but didn't offer anything else on the matter and actually looked a little uncomfortable at the question. I wondered why.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing, T. A. R. D. I. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor jumped in seeing her discomfort.

I didn't know why, but it all just became too much, and I burst into tears.

Grace immediately came over to me and pulled me into a comforting hug, which was greatly appreciated.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us," the Doctor attempted to comfort.

"Did they kill him?" I asked, and even though I could feel Grace tense, I continued, "Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

Grace pulled away and went over to stand near the Doctor.

"Oh. I didn't think of that," the Doctor confessed.

"He's my boyfriend," I stated indignant. "You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" I asked after seeing the head begin to melt in whatever contraption the Doctor had put it in.

"Melt?" the Doctor eyes widened as he looked back at the head. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He yelled as he began pulling levers and…just doing _things_.

"What're you doing?" I asked, trying and failing to keep my footing.

"Following the signal," the Doctor yelled over the sound of whatever was happening with the box. "It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" The Doctor cried triumphantly before running out the door with Grace following after.

"You can't go out there," I yelled after them, "It's not safe." They continued on anyway, so, with a groan, I ran after them.

I looked around, shocked. Not only was it nighttime but we were also near the Thames.

"I lost the signal," the Doctor griped. "I got so close."

"We've moved," I said, trying to wrap my head around that fact before asking, "Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here," he explained, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?" I said, worried about all the people that could get hurt. "It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head," the Doctor stated flippantly, before looking at me, "Are you going to witter on all night?"

I huffed, about to retort, but I thought of something, "I'll have to tell his mother."

The Doctor looked at me confusedly.

"Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" I berated him before saying, "You were right. You are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey," the Doctor started before I cut him off.

"Yeah, he's not a kid."

He gave me a look, before continuing, "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?"

"All right," I snapped.

"Yes, it is!" He snapped back.

It was a few minutes before I calmed myself down. "If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Lots of planets have a north."

"What's a police public call box?" I tried.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s," the Doctor stated fondly. "It's a disguise."

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" I asked.

"Nothing. It loves you," the Doctor stated, "You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" He finished with a smirk.

"Any way of stopping it?" I asked, worried about it hurting other people.

"Anti-plastic," the Doctor said, holding up a vial of blue liquid.

I looked at him, incredulous, and restated, "Anti-plastic."

He smirked and repeated himself, "Anti-plastic." Suddenly, he got this look on his face like he just realized something and started looking around.

At first, I was confused as to what had suddenly made him lose his train of thought, but then I realized Grace hadn't spoken in a while and I couldn't see her anywhere. I started looking around too, but almost as soon as I started looking, the Doctor stopped. I gave him a questioning look.

"I have to stop the Nestene Consciousness now or we might not get another chance," he explained, but it looked like he didn't like it, "but first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He said looking around.

"Hold on. Hide what?" I asked.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter, round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London," he explained, somehow not seeing the London Eye. "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel, radial, close to where we're standing, must be completely invisible."

I gave him a look, before staring straight at the exact thing he was describing.

"What? What?" He asked, turning to see what I was looking at, but the penny didn't drop. "What? What is it? What?" He asked looking back and forth between me and the object, before finally catching on and saying, "Oh. Fantastic!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Eye.


	7. Chapter Six: Gaining a New Companion

Chapter Six: Gaining a New Companion

 _ **Grace's POV:**_

While the Doctor and Rose were arguing, I slipped away and started towards my destination. I did feel a little sad I wouldn't get to hear the Doctor's speech or laugh at how oblivious he was with Rose, but I was determined to save Clive. He had a family. He didn't deserve to die like he did in the show, so I was going to save him. _Maybe that's why I'm here,_ I pondered, _to save the people the Doctor can't._ With that thought, I was filled with new vigor and started running towards my destination.

 _ **Rose's POV:**_

 __The Doctor and I had somehow ended up holding hands as he pulled me towards the Eye. While we ran, he explained a bit more about the living plastic.

"Think of it," he emphasized, "plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants," I joked.

He didn't laugh and continued as if I hadn't said anything, "Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

I looked around before spotting a large manhole entrance. "What about down here?" I asked gesturing to it.

"Looks good to me," the Doctor said, opening the hatch, where an ominous red light glowed.

We began out decent.

 _ **Grace's POV:**_

I ran around the mall area looking for Clive and his family. _Why is this place so huge?_ I thought confusedly. _Oh right, it's a mall. Dang it! Why am I so bad with directions?_ I cursed my inability to find Clive. _Where is – oh wait, there he is. Cool. Now to wait for the Doctor to do his thing._ I thought as I started to follow them from a distance. _Wow, I feel really stalkery (Is that a word? Probably not.) right now._

 _ **Rose's POV:**_

When we got to the bottom of the ladder, I looked around. There were a lot of chains.

As we walked down a flight of stairs in the strange multi-level chamber, the Doctor pointed to a vat of _something._ "The Nestene Consciousness," he explained, "That's it, inside the vat, a living plastic creature."

"Well, then, tip in your anti-plastic, and let's go," I commanded, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible.

The Doctor gave me a reproachful look. "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." Leaving me alone, he walked down the catwalk towards the vat. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

It seemed to burble in response.

I had no idea what it could have possibly said, but apparently the Doctor understood because he responded, "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

Suddenly, I spotted Mickey on a lower level. I hurried down towards him and wrapped him in an embrace. "Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid," Mickey quivered before exclaiming, "Rose, it can talk!"

"You're stinking," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Once I was sure Mickey was okay, I turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, they kept him alive."

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." The Doctor nearly rolled his eyes back into his head in frustration.

"You knew that and you never said?" I griped.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" the Doctor snapped, then continued downwards. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" He waited for an answer, and he apparently got one because he continued, "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology, so may I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off?"

My eyes widen in shock as the plastic formed some sort of face and responded. At least, I think it did.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights," the Doctor ordered.

Wait, what?

"I am talking!" The Doctor yelled. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!" I yelled, trying to warn him about a pair of shop dummies that had come up behind him while he was distracted, but it was too late.

The dummies grabbed him and one of them took the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance," the Doctor tried, "I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not."

The vat said something.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked confused, before a door slid open to reveal his box. "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no."

The vat burbled again.

"Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" He yelled.

"What's it doing?!" I yelled.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!"

I, of course, didn't listen and called my mum. "Mum?"

"Oh, there you are," she said. "I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me."

I internally groan before continuing, "Where are you, Mum?"

"I'm in town," she answered.

"No, go home!" I felt sick to my stomach. "Just go home right now."

"Darling, you're breaking up."

I nearly screamed at her to go home.

"Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!"

Oh look, I _did_ scream. "Mum! Mum!" I tried once again as the vat started throwing lightning around the room.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" the Doctor yelled.

I couldn't believe it. "It's the end of the world."

 _ **Grace's POV:**_

I saw some mannequins start to move and knew it was about to be time. I started towards them, unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months," Clive was complaining.

When the mannequin started to move, I hurried towards the unsuspecting group.

"Oh, my God!" Clive's wife exclaimed, "I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack."

Everyone had stopped to watch the dummy, until one smashed through the glass.

"It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true." He was too stunned to move.

The mannequin's fingers dropped to reveal a gun. Everyone started to panic as the mannequin aimed at Clive and shot.

I tackled the man to the ground, feeling like everything was in slow motion.

He looked up at me, terrified. "It's you! The woman from before! The one who wanted to know about the Doctor." He wrapped me in a grateful hug. "Thank you! You saved me!"

"You're welcome," I said awkwardly. "Can we get off the floor now, please?"

"Oh, of course," he said, letting me up.

I jumped off the ground and was gone before anyone else could say anything.

 _ **Rose's POV:**_

The vat seemed to be getting more and more agitated.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" The Doctor commanded again.

I looked where the stairs used to be, but they weren't there. They had collapsed, "The stairs have gone!"

As the dummies tried to push the Doctor into the vat, I pulled Mickey towards the relative safety of the box.

I tried futilely to open the box, but it was locked, "I haven't got the key!"

"We're going to die!" Mickey yelled, ever the optimist.

I tried to look around the room for other possibilities.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Then, for the first time since we got here, I understood the vat.

"Time Lord," it rasped.

At that moment, I saw it, my opportunity. Jumping up, I sprinted towards it.

"Just leave him!" Mickey suggested helpfully. "There's nothing you can do!"

I, of course, paid him no mind. "I've got no A Levels, no job, no future," I shouted as I grabbed an axe, "but I tell you what I have got-Jericho Street Junior School under 7's gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!" I chopped through a rope holding a chain to the wall and grabbed onto it firmly. Determined, I ran down the catwalk and launched myself into the air, managing to kick two dummies into the vat. The second one was holding the anti-plastic, so the vat screamed before starting to turn from gold to blue.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing me as I swung back towards him. His eyes widened in fear. "Now we're in trouble."

We ran towards the box, grabbed Mickey, and hurried inside.

As soon as we landed, Mickey ran out of the box, clearly terrified, and I couldn't blame him, considering what my initial reaction to the box had been.

Right at that moment, a thought hit me-Mum! I pulled my phone out of my pocket, nearly dropping it, and called my mum.

"Rose," she answered frantically, "Rose, don't go out of the house. It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they-"

I ended the phone call before she could continue. I loved her, but Mickey needed me right now (he was trying to hide behind a pallet). Sighing, I walked over to him, then turned to look at the Doctor, standing in the doorway of the box.

I went to say something to him, but was cut off when a familiar figure slammed into him, almost knocking him over.

"Doctor!" Grace exclaimed, looking a bit like an excited puppy. "I did it!"

The Doctor looked as shocked as I was. Grace was not only yelling but practically bouncing with excitement.

Once he shook off his bewilderment, he asked, "What did you do?"

"I saved him!" she exclaimed giddily. "I saved him from being shot!"

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll explain later," she said after looking around for a moment. "I'm sorry, I interrupted you didn't I?" She smiled apologetically. "Go on, finish your conversation. I'm going to wait in the Tardis." With that, she disappeared into the Tardis.

"Well, that was strange," I said before continuing with what I was going to say before. "A fat lot of good you were."

It took the Doctor a moment to process what I had just said, but he eventually replied, "Nestene Consciousness? Easy."

"You were useless in there," I countered. "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would," he admitted, "Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, err, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

"Don't," Mickey said, "He's an alien. He's a thing."

"He's not invited," the Doctor grumbled before continuing trying to persuade me. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" I asked, a bit tempted.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied.

"Don't you already have someone to travel with," I asked.

He looked at me confused, but responded, "I can travel with multiple people. It's not weird."

I sighed, before making my decision, "Yeah, I can't. I've err, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..."

The Doctor looked disappointed, but conceded, "Okay. See you around." Then he, too, disappeared into the Tardis, and soon after, it disappeared.

I regretted my decision almost immediately, but I couldn't think about that now, Mickey needed me. "Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on." I hefted him up off the ground and started walking away.

But then I heard a familiar wheezing and turned around. The Tardis materialized and the Doctor popped out and asked.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"

I turned to Mickey and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" He asked, confused.

"Exactly," I said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and sprinting into the Tardis.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, I am so glad that you all are enjoying my writing. All of the nice comments really mean a lot to me, as do the favorites and follows, so once again thank you. I might not be able to post as much as I would like to since I just started college, but I am going to do my best. Anyway, I will see you all later. Bye!**


End file.
